This specification relates to user interfaces for search engines.
Internet search engines aim to identify resources, e.g., web pages, images, text documents, multimedia content, that are relevant to a user's needs and have high quality content. Internet search engines generally return a set of search results that identify particular resources in response to a user-submitted query and present information about the particular resources in a manner that is intended to be useful to the user.